lowefandomcom-20200215-history
Ban Aris
Ban Woori '''(Hangul: 반우리; born November 24th, 1989), better generally known by their preferred alias '''Aris, is a chaebol of the Ban family and the current head in charge. She is also one of the inner members of the balancing organisation known as Themis. Appearance & Personality A woman on the taller end of things, she has a tendency to wear thick soled combat boots as well -- though it is with the intention of proper footwear and defense, rather than adding to her height. Often wearing clothes outlining sharp shoulders and angles, her silhouette is one that does not give off the impression of softness whatsoever (and she likes it that way; no misconceptions). She has a frame of long hair with a somewhat vague, natural wave to it in a natural dark brown which fades to a lightened red at its tips. She wears it in a part with bangs falling over one half of her face, partially hiding her left eye which is typically already hidden by an eyepatch. She has medium toned skin from what can be seen, and a constantly furrowed brow and one dark eye that constantly often looks disdainfully at people. Aris is a young woman who dislikes to reveal much about herself, preferring to keep a highly professional standpoint regardless of whatever she does. Carrying a tough business attitude in nearly all of her endeavors, it is rare to find Aris revealing anything about her private life and rarer to see any form of vulnerability from her. This can often lead to most individuals perceiving her as rather brash or sometimes crass, particularly given her position as a woman -- however, she hugely does not care whether people think she does not act "proper" and is not hesitant to clap back at anybody who dares attempt to use her gender to discredit her from her position. Despite her somewhat snappy and blunt attitude, she can be surprisingly patient and calm even when under duress, at least seemingly. Rare to show actual moments of distress or hurry in front of anybody who is not explicitly on her side (and even then, not too often), she maintains the image of someone who is level-headed and diplomatic, and most importantly, one who does not break under pressure. Among those she knows well enough to not deny showing a truer side, however, she is known to be quite stressed and irritable due to the amount of work she typically does. Juggling work between carrying on her mentor's legacy of preserving or returning supernatural armory, general guarding of the city of Suwon, working along with the third party balancing organisation Themis, and her (former) position as a sponsor of Ulleung, all combined with her reluctance to shirk work off on others, has her constantly extremely busy and often in not the best mood. History Aris, as she is known today, was born to the chaebol Ban family as Ban Woori. She turned out to be an only child, to the somewhat disappointment of her parents who had desired a male heir; however, they appreciated their daughter regardless and desired to raise her into a proper lady so that she may marry a nice chaebol man once she grew up. Unfortunately, Aris failed to meet her parents' expectations there as well, growing up to be a rather rowdy young girl who liked to play with the boys and had a competitive streak. Often hanging around after school to participate in softball or basketball, she often ran her parents up the wall with her constant attitude; however, she did continue to maintain top grades throughout her education, which her parents were quite happy with. Still, being just a child born with a golden spoon, Aris found her parents' wishes for her to be a "proper lady" to be grating, and liked to find ways to rebel. ... ... ... Abilities & Powers * Divine Eye (奇眼): Aris's left eye is replaced with that of a deceased 해태, giving her an extraordinarily perceptive sight. By default, she is capable of seeing through many weak disguises, and can usually see auras in some regard. ** Opened Eye: typically, as her physical body cannot handle the strain of her divine eye, she keeps it closed and hidden under an eyepatch. However, if necessary, she is capable of opening her eye to give a piercing look through objects or persons to forcibly see past glamours and concealment spells. She tries not to use it often, as prolonged usage can cause migraines, or even bleeding from the eye. Relationships * Ariel Han: A co-worker of Aris's, but she is not nearly as fond of him as he appears of her. Aris generally believes Ariel to be suspicious and untrustworthy, often encouraging ire towards him much to Ariel's chagrin. Despite this, they work together possibly the best out of all of Themis, and have a past that goes back nearly ten years. * Sa Cheolho: '''Her de facto boss at Themis, he is one of the men (and, in general, people) in Aris's life that she truly respects. She respects his ideal for a better, peaceful world, and somewhat pities him for his sincerity, knowing that it will likely end up hurting him one day for better or worse. Perhaps because of this, Aris is adamant about being nice to Cheolho. * '''Mae Josephine: tba Category:Human Category:Lawful Category:Police Category:Themis